Gyomei Himejima
|-|Base= |-|Demon Slayer Mark= Summary Gyomei Himejima (悲ひ鳴め嶼じま 行ぎょう冥めい Himejima Gyōmei) is a Demon Slayer and the Stone Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B, 8-B with Demon Slayer Mark Name: Gyomei Himejima Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Demon Slayer, Stone Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Swordsman and Kusarigama-like weapon, Enhanced Hearing (Has supernatural hearing comparable to that of Tengen Uzui or Zenitsu, which allows him to fight despite being blind), Statistics Amplification (Breaths increase speed and power of humans to match Demons. Also has Demon Slayer Mark which also drastically boosts his power and speed), Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop blood hemorrhages), Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception and Analytical Prediction with See-Through World (See-Through-World makes user see directly opponent's muscles, blood flow and movements which allows them to predict their next moves. Gyomei is capable of exactly imagining the opponent instead of seeing him, and can sense them), Absorption (Nichirin Blades absorb sunlight), Accelerated Development (Became Pillar in very short time compared to others like Muichiro) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Uniforms protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (As a Pillar he should be able to, like Giyu, resist the aura of Lower and Upper Moons. Unaffected by Muzan's aura that made Akaza bleed), Immense Pain Tolerance (Can shrug off intense damage), Enhanced Senses, Analytical Prediction and Extrasensory Perception (With See-Through-World, his intent becomes completely concealed and impossible to detect) Attack Potency: At least Building level, at most City Block level+ (Is the strongest Demon Slayer of the current era which would make him stronger than the likes of Post-Pillar Training Tanjiro), City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Managed to cut Kokushibo’s neck and destroyed one of Muzan’s arm whips) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up and dodge many attacks from Kokushibo who later praised his speed and reflexes), higher with Demon Slayer Mark, higher with See-Through World Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely Class 100 (Can push rocks larger than himself through an entire town. For comparison, Gyomei's height is 220cm. Is easily the strongest Pillar in terms of physical strength and ranks first in arm-wrestling between them) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+, City Block Class+ with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: At least Building level, at most City Block level+ (Took hits from Kokushibo), City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark Stamina: Immense. Pillars can train for months through training that almost puts them on verge of death. Gyomei didn't seem tired at the end of his long fight with Kokushibo. Gyomei has probably the highest reserves of stamina in the Demon Slayer Corps considering his extreme physical training. Range: Few meters with his weapon Standard Equipment: His Nichirin weapons Intelligence: Above average (As a experienced Demon Slayer, he is quite analytical and intelligent in battle) Weaknesses: Is blind, though he makes it up with his hearing and ability to use the See-Through World. None notable otherwise. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Breath of Stone (岩いわの呼こ吸きゅう Iwa no Kokyū?): Breath style used by Gyomei. *'First Form: Serpentinite Bipolar' (壱いちノ型かた 蛇じゃ紋もん岩がん・双そう極きょく Ichi no kata: Jamongan sōkyoku): Gyomei throws both the flail and axe towards his enemy and manipulates the chain by rotating it thus causing the axe and flail to also rotate in order to grind right though his target. *'Second Form: Upper Smash' (弐にノ型かた 天てん面めん砕くだき Ni no Kata: Tenmen Kudaki): Gyomei throws both his axe and spiked flail for a pincer move before smashing down on the chain to cause the flail to then rebound and smash his target from afar. *'Third Form: Igneous Reflection' (参さんノ型かた 岩がん軀くの膚はだえ San no Kata: Ganku no Hadae): Gyomei unleashes a series of slashes with his sword deflecting incoming attacks. *'Fourth Form: Volcanic Rock - Rapid Conquest' (肆しノ型かた 流りゅう紋もん岩がん・速そく征せい Shi no Kata: Ryūmongan・Sokusei) - Gyomei manipulates both the flail and axe weapons at both ends of the chain by swing the chain on both sides in order to strike his opponents using a two pronged wide ranged attack. *'Fifth Form: Arcs of Justice' (伍ごノ型かた 瓦が輪りん刑ぎょう部ぶ Go no kata: Garin gyōbu) - Gyomei attacks his opponent with a contemporary axe and iron ball barrage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dual Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pillars Category:Tier 8